Eli-Clare-Imogen Love Triangle
The love triangle between Eli Goldsworthy, Clare Edwards, and Imogen Moreno developed during the eleventh season. Eli was the center of this love triangle. Love Triangle History Season 11 In Dirt Off Your Shoulder (2), Imogen and Eli decide to skip school due to the fact that Eli keeps having panic attacks. Eli tells Imogen about how he wants to get over Clare and Imogen decides to help him. They go to a thrift store wear Imogen purchases an outfit, similar to Clare's usual wardrobe and does that to help Eli tell "Clare" that he's over her and hates her. The two come back to school and run into Clare and Imogen watches him tell her how he really feels. In Should've Said No (1), Clare watches Imogen and Eli flirt while she leaves a note on Jake's truck. In''' U Don’t Know (1), Imogen really wants to the role of Clara in Love Roulette. She decides that she wants to be more like Clare in order to get the part. At lunch, Imogen sits near Clare and copies her every move like eating, wiping her face, reading a book, and taking a sip. Clare notices Imogen and questions her on why she's doing it. Imogen then admits that she wants to be her. Clare seems confused about until Imogen informs her that she's trying to get the role of Clara. Clare agrees to help her, and she tells Imogen to tell Eli that he should be happy and move on because she's happy and has a boyfriend. Imogen agrees. Later, Imogen walks to Clare in the halls and is carrying a stack of books. She tells Clare that she read every word of all of her favorite books, making Clare surprised. Imogen asks if she can borrow her clothes now, but Clare tells her "Not just yet." Clare wants a promise, she wants Imogen to make "Clara" sympathetic and not a devil because Clare isn't really a devil. Imogen accepts the promise. Later after Eli rejected all of the other auditions he feels there's no hope until Imogen walks in and says a line that makes Eli think she's ready for the plot. In '''U Don’t Know (2), Imogen sneaks up on Clare, surprising her. Imogen thanks Clare and gives her a coupon at Little Miss Steaks for her and her boyfriend, Jake. Clare thanks Imogen and leaves. Later Imogen is seen at Little Miss Steaks spying on Clare with Jake. Eli enters the restaurant thinking Imogen invited him to talk about "Clara." Imogen compliments him, but he shrugs it off. Eli starts to sit down where she is sitting at, but Imogen suggests they sit at another spot. Imogen then walks over where Clare and Jake are. They walk in on the couple kissing. Clare then awkwardly introduces Eli to Jake, whom he has met already before. Imogen puts her arm around Eli like they are a couple and calls him 'Muffin' twice. He get pissed off and leaves. The next morning Eli is talking to Fiona and then goes over and talks to Imogen. Eli tells Imogen that even though he saw Clare and Jake kiss, he is still completely in love with her and hasn't gotten over her in the least. In Lose Yourself (2), 'Imogen and Clare are seen at the read through for Love Roulette with Fiona, Jake and Eli. In 'Extraordinary Machine (2), Eli plans to plant drugs in Jake's locker in order to get Clare back. But his plan is sabotaged because Imogen planted the drugs inside of Clare's locker instead of Jake's. Imogen tells Eli that she did it on purpose to get Clare away from him so they could be together. Eli tells Imogen that she is, what he is to Clare, which is nothing. Trivia *While this love triangle was occurring, Eli and Clare were also involved in another love triangle with Jake Martin. **Briefly in Need You Now (2), Eli seemed to be jealous of Imogen talking to Jake in class. *Eli and Imogen didn't start a relationship until after this conflict was resolved, but it didn't last long. *Imogen knew about many major events in Eli and Clare's first relationship that were private, causing him to demand if she's been stalking him. *Clare, Eli and Imogen were all best friends with Adam Torres before he died. *Eli and Imogen were in another love triangle with Imogen's ex-girlfriend Fiona Coyne . Timeline *Start Up: Dirt Off Your Shoulder (2) '(1109) *Ended: 'Extraordinary Machine (2) (1121) **Reason: Eli told Imogen that she meant nothing to him which made her upset. Gallery D11 may 17th ss 1464.jpg.jpg Table Reading.png Degrassi-characters-quiz-image-625x758.jpg Dfgert.jpg Category:Degrassi Category:Season 11 Category:Love Triangles Category:Interactions